Constently
by TenshiYami
Summary: A fight breaks out and someone is hurting but doesn't know if they can be forgiven. R/R please


GA: This is a song fic that I made, please don't take it. It makes alot of sense since it reminds me of me and a Love one getting into a fight a while back. *sighs and walks off* 

Disclaimers: Duo: I'm doing the disclaimers today! Oh umm.. GA doesn't ow the Song Constently by Zoegirl... And she also doesn't own Yohji From Weiss Kreuz. She does HOWEVER! Own Shinka, so if you steal her your in trouble. And umm don't sue her she can't give ya anything.__

_You said "Come to me, if you're weak"_   
_"I won't look away & I will keep you close"_   
_But the closer I get the harder it seems_   
_I find myself pulling away from all of the things I believe_

She was rocking herself on her bed, looking out the window looking sad. She felt horrible about what just happened. She never really met for it to be that way. She didn't mean to loose her temper at him not again. She loved him and she had yelled at him. No matter how hard it sounded they had fights But this one really topped it off. She was throwing stuff at him, and almost hit him if it wasn't for his assassin skills. He would of been hit and dead. She had gotten into a fight over something so little she couldn't remember it. He had always been there for her and now. Now she was pulling herself away. 

_Lord, don't give up on me, it's You I need_   
_So let your love rain down upon my soul_   
_Filling up the deepest hole_   
_I still love You so_   
_I have tried to cross this river wide___

_And even though the storms were raging high_   
_I could see Your light shining constantly_   
_(I could see morning light shining constantly)_   
_Constantly, You were there_

She looked up toward the clouds. "Forgive me, Yohji.. Forgive me Father God." She asked as she started to cry, she never felt this bad. She needed arms to wrap around her and tell her she was forgiven. She didn't know if she could get pass this river, or the seas. She loved Yohji and had thanked God for him But it was just so hard. She needed to see the light that was coming. 

Yohji pulled up and looked up he could see Shinka their waiting for for someone. He had a good idea who it was as he went on inside. As he walked up the stairs he looked at her and sighed. He noticed she wasn't paying attention as he came into the room. She looked at him, she looked desterest a ship without no light. Yohji came and hugged her tightly not letting go, she was already crying now into his shirt her tears went. 

_You said "Lay it down. give it up"_   
_"I will understand no matter what it is"_   
_But instead I face failures & constant disbelief_   
_That you could ever love me knowing the secrets I keep_

"Its ok Shinka, its ok, I forgive you." Yohji said in a comforting voice. Shinka cried into his shirt she couldn't understand how he could. After all she had done. This was to top it off. She told him everything and still he loved her Just like someone should who would be their for you. She looked up her stained tear face never changing expression. She looked at him wondering how he could love her. 

_Don't give up on me, it's You I need_   
_So let your love rain down upon my soul_   
_Filling up the deepest hole_   
_I still love You so_   
_I have tried to cross this river wide___

_And even though the storms were raging high_   
_I could see Your light shining constantly_   
_(I could see morning light shining constantly)_   
_Constantly, You were there___

_Despite my broken heart & shattered dreams_   
_Lord, Your right there reminding me, reminding me_

Yohji looked down at Shinka, his world was different with her in it but he wouldn't want it any other way than the way it was now. His heart had been broken when she came into his life and slowly it adjusted to her coming in Dreams may had been shattered but she was there reminding him that their is still love that needed to be shinned. She was his shining sun in his life. She reminded him that he couldn't shut everything off. 

_Oh, I have called to You in time of need_   
_You let Your love rain down upon my soul_   
_Constantly You let me know, I still love You so_   
_Oh, I have tried to cross this river wide_   
_And even though the storms were raging high_   
_I could see the morning light, shining in the sunrise_   
_Constantly_

Shinka looked up at him and hugged him gently. In her time of need he was always there for her no matter what. Even if it was raining outside he'd come over. It seemed to be the best call most of the times. He always let her know that he was there for her no matter what. Even if He had a date he was able to come over just for her to make sure she was alright. She felt his love being wrapped around her as she gave off a soft smile. She kissed him gently on the lips and kept a hold on him not letting him go. The sun had been setting as the two just stayed there in her bed and fell asleep. Constantly they had done it but it was different now. They were together and he was her morning shine. And she was his morning sunrise everyday. 


End file.
